the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Junta
The Fox Junta is a military style organization that serves as one of four organizations and one of the main ones in the Anthro Saga. Despite it's name the organization includes children and two members who are not foxes: Krypto and Brainy Barker. History Early years: Before it's rule the Junta was previously known as the Fox Military but it was mainly land based instead or land, air and sea. The military was at first led by five foxes: Roberto, Alfredo, Augusto, Jorge and Leopoldo but overtime membership grew then trippled, the military served as the fighting force of the forest and eventually membership expanded to vixens until Roberto was overthrown by Darwin who implememented an inside dictatorship and forced all the vixens out except for one. The persecution stopped after Darwin's overthrow and eventually was forced out of the Junta. Roberto brought back the vixens and restored their membership. Forest civil war: The military served as the fighting force of the forest against Belladonna and Steele who planned to avenge Niju's death by capturing various vixens in the Junta until the opposition gave in which they never did and eventually the opposition were forced out and the leaders were captured. In the process though the leader Scarface died (but later would return) and Roberto became leader and the new mate of Lady Blue. It was at this point when the military became the Junta. Later years: The Junta handed power over to a more democratic leader 3 months later after their rule and at this point Roberto moved the Junta to the Anthro World, back in time to West Germany in 1984. After the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989 the Junta saw their chance and moved to the then independent Animalia. Before long they lived normal lives until threats from school bullies when they moved into an underground bunker. Junta dictatorship: After Animalia's first coup the Junta fought alongside the Animalian Patriotic Front against Mechanikat but ultimately lost the battle and fled spending the dictatorship years in Argentina with the National Protection Process and the Animalian Patriotic Front at the Teatro del Libertador General San Martín and returned to Animalia after the dictatorship and stayed there until it's dissolution Notable leaders and members European *Enver, Lahi, Ramash, Fatmir and Agim (Albanian) *Krikor, Rupen, Ardashes, Serzh and Tigran (Armenian) *Heinrich, Hermann, Herbert, Wilhelm and Albert (Austrian and German) *Alexander, Branislaw, Yanka, Vasil and Tadeuz (Belarusian) *Wilhelm, Phillipe, Marcel, Hermann and Georges (Belgian) *Sefer, Rasim, Esad, Naser and Dragutin (Bosnian) *Todor, Vulko, Georgi, Stanko and Valko (Bulgarian) *Ante, Janko, Ivan, Mladen and Mirko (Croatian) *Gustav, Vaclav, Antoniv, Ludvik and Klement (Czech) *Lennart, Toomas, Arnold, Andrus and Konstantin (Estonian) *Marcel, Jaques, Michel, Nikolas and Phillipe (French) *Janos, Viktor, Ferenc, Matyas and Gyula (Hungarian) *Giovanni, Silvio, Mario, Giuseppe and Vincente (Italian) *Andris, Gustavs, Alberts, Guntis and Valdis (Latvian) *Antanas, Aleksandras, Justas, Vytautas and Valdas (Lithuanian) *Ljube, Johan, Gjorge, Metodija and Lazar (Macedonian) *Veselin, Branislaw, Miodrag, Radivoje and Branko (Montenegrin) *Wojciech, Bronislaw, Aleksandr, Kazimierz and Jerzy (Polish) *Nicolae, Gheorghe, Valentin, Stefan and Traian (Romanian) *Vladimir, Leonid, Mikhail, Sergei and Dmitri (Russian) *Slobodan, Radovan, Dragutin, Nedeljko and Vojislav (Serbian) *Ivan, Josef, Vojtech, Stefan and Milan (Slovakian) *Sergej, Viktor, Marijan, Janez and Borut (Slovene) *Francisco, Juan, Manuel, Jose and Mariano (Spanish) *Viktor, Volodymyr, Mykhailo, Oleksandr and Petro (Ukranian) *Krypto and Brainy Barker after the events of Trial of the Saluki. Brainy is also a close ally of the Junta. Latin American: *Roberto, Alfredo, Augusto, Jorge and Leopoldo (Main leaders) *Rafael, Carlos, Reynaldo, Basilio and Armando (Argentine) *Hugo, Antonio, Rodolpho, Jose and Manuel (Bolivian) *Humberto, Joao, Stefano, Virgilio and Luis (Brazilian) *Salvadore, Gustavo, Cesar, Joaquin and Miguel (Chilean) *Gilberto, Pablos, Jose, Dairo and Laureano (Colombian) *Vincente, Juan, Francisco, Javiet and Jeronimo (Ecuadorian) *Alfredo, Frederico, Andres, Horacio and Fulgencio (Paraguayan) *Alberto, Antonio, Pedro, Domingo and Manuel (Peruvian) *Manuel, Carlos, Fructuoso, Gabriel and Antonio (Uruguayan) *Julian, Pedro, Jutan, Jose and Guillermo (Venezuelan) *Heriberto, Servando, Gregorio, Alejandro and Sigifredo (Mexican) *Mauricio, Joaquin, Francisco, Timoteo and Norberto (Salvadoran) *Alejandro, Mariano, Pedro, Carlos and Guillermo (Guatemalan) *Porfirio, Francisco, Miguel, Joaquin and Dionisio (Honduran) *Anastasio, Enrique, Silvestre, Emiliano and Benito (Nicaraguan) The Junta vixens The Junta children European: *Pranvera and Sokol (daughter and son of Nexhmije and Enver) *Artashes (son of Rita and Krikor) *Nikolay (son of Galina and Branislaw) *Beatrix and Astrid (daughters of Elisabeth and Phillipe) *Miroslav (son of Sabina and Dragutin) *Bogdana and Stanislava (daughters of Svetlana and Vulko) *Lana (daughter of Tatjana and Ante) *Alexander (son of Ivana and Gustav) *Maarja (daughter of Evelin and Arnold) *Bernadette (daughter of Marie and Marcel) *Stefania and Tibor (daughter and son of Anita and Viktor) *Bella, Antonio and Sebastiano (daughter and sons of Maria and Vincente) *Laimdota (daughter of Dace and Valdis) *Vytautus (son of Dalia and Justas) *Branko (son of Maja and Lazar) *Filip (son of Lidija and Branislav) *Monica (daughter of Anna and Wojceich) *Zoia (daughter of Elena and Nicolae) *Natalya (daughter of Viktoria and Leonid) *Mirjana (daughter of Dragica and Dragutin) *Rudolf (son of Silvia and Stefan) *Josip (son of Tanja and Sergei) *Carmen (daughter of Sofia and Manuel) *Hanna (daughter of Lyudmilla and Viktor) *Alfred (son of Herta and Herbert) Latin American: *Basilio, Isabella and Guillermo (sons and daughter of Cristina and Leopoldo) *Lidia (daughter of Yolanda and Hugo) *Dulce and Luiz (daughter and son of Dilma and Humberto) *Marco and Jacqueline (son and daughter of Cecilia and Gustavo) *Carola (daughter of Maria and Gilberto) *Aida and Jerónimo (daughter and son of Anne and Vincente) *Graciela (daughter of Eligia and Frederico) *Vladimiro (son of Nadine and Alberto) *Josefina and Santiago (daughter and son of Lucia and Fructuoso) *Hugo (son of Cilia and Guillermo) *Monica (daughter of Angelica and Heriberto) *Maximiliano (son of Vanda and Joaquin) *Oscar (son of Rosa and Alejandro) *Florencio (son of Rosa and Miguel *Lorenzo (son of Rosario and Anastasio) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Organization